White Puppy
by Skittle Kitsune's
Summary: Inuyasha a demon lord died while fight Kikyo. Vowing to be reincarnated to fight her reincarnate. But a century latter when he's cruse takes place,he is a dog and he is found and adopted by Kikyo's great grandaughter Kagome. What will happen?


White puppy

By- Fire Kitsune Girl

Chapter one- Little white puppy

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the idea to make him a full bred dog. But he's a mut, get it. And I want you to know that in most of my stories Cara or one of my friends will star in it. I offered my sister a idea but she (being the retard she is, but I love her.) rejected. Any who, this is one hundred percent Inuyasha / Kagome. My "cousin." Also, I kind of got this idea from a new manga I read called Vampire game. It's really cool, so ha! Can't Sue…. Did I spell that right? 

          Kagome walked down the dirty and dismal streets of Tokyo. It was always boring, and it seemed that she was always skipping her classes because of it. You see Kagome is the princess of Japan. She was the descendant of a great empress named Kikyo. Who created the great…..

          "Shikon Jewel. That every demon in the world will be after. Which means they'll be after you princess, but you are now the only descendant still alive! That's related to Lady Kikyo, that can still SEE the jewel!" The old man Ghim said as he paced the room again. Kagome followed him with her eyes boringly, as he passed by over and over. "So that's why you can't go out and fart around any more Lady Kagome. Your 17, and you should be tending to your studies, and looking for a good Lord to marry. A strong on that will Produce a strong heir for Lady Kikyo's return." Ghim said. 

"Really, are you sure the reason I'm NOT allowed out is because it's almost been a century. The same time the LORD Inuyasha swore he would return reincarnated, to slaughter and kill Kikyo's reincarnate, and any of her descendants? Now would it?" Kagome asked. 

          "Of course Lady Kagome , I and you have now time for fairy tales. Now let's go back to our studies. –Ghim looks around room, to see Kagome… not there?! – Lady….Kagome?" 

          "Stupid Kikyo, because of her I'm living this life in fear and no fun." Kagome pouted. But then she heard a soft whimper that was coming from a small alley way, followed was laughing. Curiosity got the better as she headed down the dark alley to see what it was. 

          As Kagome got farther down the laughing turned into voices, "Hey Shoren, hand me that runt." Then there was a *BAM* sound and a cry of pain from a animal. Kagome turned a corner and saw three men, one was holding a bleeding baby puppy that was dead. There was a pile next to them where two other dead puppies laid. Their once pure white coats were stained with blood. And by their feet was the mother crowerding in fear to what they might do to the next pup, she may produce.

"Come on whore, I know there's more." A man yelled throwing the newly killed pup in the pile. 

"Stop!" Kagome cried coming out of her hiding place. Then men turned from there target, and stared her down.

"Look boys another whore." One smirked. 

"Leave that poor dog alone you monsters!" Kagome shouted. 

"Why should we lady?" the one named Shoren asked. 

"well… be…because…" Kagome stuttered. Then a voice from behind answered for her. 

"Because if you don't I'll tear you lime from lime." Kouga said coming out from the shadows. Kouga was Kagome's bodyguard ever since she was little and he was 17. He was a demon none the less so people was cautious around him. But Kagome loved him like a brother. And that's what he was to her…. A brother. 

          The men realizing he was a demon backed away. "Hey man, no need to threat." Shoren said. 

"Shoren let's get out of here!" one of his friends said running away. The other followed the other down another alley away, followed by shoren. 

          Kagomewent straight to the poor dog that had taken a beating herself. And knelt down, gently stroking it's stained fur. "Kagome, you don't know if that things rabid." Kouga warned. 

"Oh shut up. She's scared, had all her babies die in front of her, and is about to give birth to one more. You're a wolf Demon, aren't you two like related or something?" Kagome yelled. 

Kouga grunted, "Look, I would only be related if she was a demon herself. And in other words…" Then the dog laid it's head on Kagome's lap. "Shut up!" Kagome snapped. 

**Thank you… The thought came out of nowhere in Kagome's head. She looked down at the dog confused, as it's eyes closed and she died. "Kagome look!" Kouga called. That snapped Kagome out of her thoughts as she looked where Kouga had pointed, where a small white little puppy pawed blindly at it's mother's dead body. **

**Why can't I see? why do I have the sudden calling for wrath?**

Then warm arms picked the puppy up. His eyes were still closed as e whimpered for more warmth and something to drink. As voices entered the area. "Aw, Kouga he's so cute and small. Don't you feel sorry for the little guy."

"I guess, tears are falling from his non-open eyes because he's sad his family is dead." A male voice said. 

"Yeah, well I'm keeping him." A female voice chripped.

**AH! What a loud and annoying voice! **(well he's still Inuyasha -________-) 

"Kagome we can't…" 

"Yes we can!" 

"No, we can't." 

"Yes!" 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"Fine there's no use arguing with you!" 

"Yay! Hear that puppy, your going to stay with me!" ****

**The…The flesh, the flesh of Kikyo it's near I can smell it.**

***Chomp***

"OW! Kouga it bit me! Kill it!!!" 

**Sorry lady, **

Well they don't kill him if your wondering. Was that a good beginning? I know it's a little gory. But it's good right? Please R and R. 


End file.
